Brycen
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Brycen| jname=ハチク| tmname=Hachiku| slogan=yes| sloganline=Ice Mask| image=Black White Brycen.png| size=185px | caption=Artwork from | colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Light blue| gender=Male| hometown=Icirrus City | region=Unova | relatives=Unknown| trainer=yes| trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer | game=yes| leader=yes| gym=Icirrus Gym| specialist=yes| type= types| badge=Badge#Freeze Badge Freeze Badge| team=no| brain=no| anime=yes| epnum=BW078| epname=Guarding the Guardian of the Mountain!| generation= | games= | enva=Benjamin Becker | java=Nobuo Tobita| |gameanim=yes |pv=yes |pvnum=PG13 |pvname=The Uprising |envagame=Christopher Niosi |javagame=Masaaki Ihara }} Brycen (Japanese: ハチク Hachiku) is an who is the Gym Leader of Icirrus City's Gym, known officially as the Icirrus Gym. He specializes in . He gives the to Trainers who defeat him. In the games Brycen appears in as the Gym Leader of Icirrus City's Gym. This Gym will be the seventh to be challenged by the player. Trainers who defeat Brycen will receive the Freeze Badge, along with . He also reappears at N's Castle where he and the other Unova Gym Leaders hold off the Seven Sages. After successfully defeating Brycen in a Gym battle, Cheren and Bianca are waiting for the player outside of the Gym. Brycen notices the Shadow Triad, who are invisible to everyone else, and demands they reveal themselves. The Shadow Triad does so and tells the player to head to Dragonspiral Tower. Once at Dragonspiral Tower, the player must battle through Team Plasma Grunts to reach the top. At one point Brycen and Cheren stay behind to hold off Team Plasma while the player goes ahead. After the player reaches the top floor and N flies away with Zekrom /Reshiram , Brycen arrives and asks what happened. Later, Brycen helps Cedric Juniper investigate Dragonspiral Tower. In the past, Brycen was a movie star, but retired from acting after injuring himself during the filming of a reckless action scene. Unsure of what to do with himself, he took the advice of Alder and became a . He traveled alone to an icy cave and trained in silence to gain as much knowledge as possible. Brycen also places importance on concealing his true identity from others. He later decided to return to acting following the downfall of Team Plasma's first incarnation, hoping to communicate the need for a bond between Pokémon and people with his films. In , Brycen is no longer a Gym Leader in Unova, having retired to continue acting. However, he appears in the Pokémon World Tournament as a participant along with other Gym Leaders. He also takes part in Pokéstar Studios movies as Brycen-Man (Japanese: ハチクマン Hachiku-man), a villain in Brycen-Man Series, and Mecha Cop (Japanese: メカポリス MechaPolice) in Full Metal Cop Series. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Brycen.png |prize= 4680 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Brycen |game=BW |location=Icirrus Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Pokémon World Tournament Brycen uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. He will always lead with . =Unova Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Brycen.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Brycen |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Brycen.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Brycen |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokéstar Studios = = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Brycen-Man.png |prize=N/A |class=Masked Man |classlink=Pokéstar Studios opponents |name=Brycen-Man |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=2}} | | = = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Brycen-Man.png |prize=N/A |class=Masked Man |classlink=Pokéstar Studios opponents |name=Brycen-Man |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=2}} | | = = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Battleship Brycen Jet.png |prize=N/A |class=Battleship |classlink=Pokéstar Studios opponents |name=Brycen Jet |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=3}} | | | = = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Mecha Cop.png |prize=N/A |class=World Police |classlink=Pokéstar Studios opponents |name=Mecha Cop |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| = = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Mecha Cop.png |prize=N/A |class=World Police |classlink=Pokéstar Studios opponents |name=Mecha Cop |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| = = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Mecha Cop.png |prize=N/A |class=World Police |classlink=Pokéstar Studios opponents |name=Mecha Cop |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| = = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Brycen-Man.png |prize=N/A |class=Masked Man |classlink=Pokéstar Studios opponents |name=Brycen-Man |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes ;Icirrus Gym * Before battle :"You appear ready to face a Gym Leader. Then... Bring it!" * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"You are strong! No, both you and your Pokémon are strong!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"Extreme conditions really test you and train you!" * Being defeated :"The wonderful combination of you and your Pokémon! What a beautiful friendship!" * After being defeated :"In honor of your stout heart, I will give you this." :"You have seven Badges. That means Pokémon up to Lv. 80 will obey you. This TM will convey my regard for your accomplishments." :"A move that always results in a critical hit: ." :"No matter how many battles I fight, I don't know what strength is. Perhaps you can find the answer." :"Only those who are weak need to flaunt their strength." * Post-game :"In the past, when I was hurt and depressed, Alder shared this with me... There is strength in being with other people and Pokémon. Receiving their support makes you stronger. The young man named Cheren also seems to understand this now." ;Icirrus City :"Who are you?" :"I know you are there! Why don't you show yourselves?" :"Dragonspiral Tower?! What's going on? Hey! Tell me..." :"Now, hang on. Young man, if you're here for a Gym challenge, hang on for a bit. I've got to head to Dragonspiral Tower!" ;Dragonspiral Tower * Fourth floor :"! We'll hold here! You go on ahead!" :"I'm fine, but there's no time!" * Top floor :"How could this happen?" :"Calm down! First, we go back! It's more important to decide what to do next than analyze what just happened." * Entrance :"Then, I will go with you." * First floor :"So, this is Dragonspiral Tower. There's a certain heaviness to the air. Did Zekrom /Reshiram , who woke up here, see something in N?" ;N's Castle :"..." :"..." ;Badge Case :Don't limit yourself to hot or cold, but use them both to your best advantage. ;Pokéstar Studios * First meeting :"I'm Brycen... Pleased to meet you..." :"Those eyes... I look forward to acting with you..." * If talked to before filming the first movie :"Pokéstar Studios... This is a stage of dreams that only chosen Trainers can stand on! Please finish the procedures for filming with the gentleman by the door..." * After completing all the movies :"Your acting excites the staff and the other actors... Your acting charms audiences... You're amazing... Better said... You're the best..." ;Icirrus Gym :"In the past, when I was hurt and depressed, Alder shared this with me... There is strength in being with other people and Pokémon. Receiving their support makes you stronger." :"I worked as a Gym Leader, and I came to understand what he meant by that. My desire became to strengthen this relationship that makes everyone stronger - the relationship between people and Pokémon. By focusing on the path of an actor, I want to make everyone think that living together with Pokémon is exciting and wonderful." :"Teaching is being taught... Excuse me, it's time for training." ;Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"You appear ready to face a battle." * Before battle (second round) :"You appear ready to face a battle. Bring it!" * Before battle (final round) :"There is also strength in being with other people and Pokémon. Receiving their support makes you stronger. I'll show you this power!" * Being defeated :"The wonderful combination of you and your Pokémon! What a beautiful friendship!" * If the player is defeated :"Extreme conditions really test you and train you!" * After being defeated :"You are strong! No, both you and your Pokémon are strong!" * After winning :"The path of an actor was something I gave up once... Because of that, I poured all of the things I was able to see and do into competition." * In the lobby, after the tournament :"A tournament is a story, too... And the stars of this story were you and your Pokémon." National Gymquirer :Jingle: "Woo hoo! All right! It's 'The National Gymquirer'!" :Page: "That's right! We collect the hottest gossip about Gym Leaders seen around town! Here is today's letter. From someone going by the name TheFridge. Thank yooou! 'Brycen is too cool! He's always acting like Mr. Tough Guy, like he doesn't even feel the cold...but recently, I heard him sneeze inside his chilly Gym!' I guess even a super-cool Gym Leader can catch a cold. Feel better soon, Brycen! 'The National Gymquirer'! We eagerly await your letters!" Sprites Pokéstar Studios sprites In the anime In the main series Brycen debuted in Guarding the Guardian of the Mountain!, where he and his saved and from a falling boulder. was the first to recognize him as a famous movie star who had the lead role in many movies, up until he decided to quit acting during production of another movie. He explained that he had come to the mountains for training and started to find traps set up by hunters. Ash was interested in Brycen's training and tried to copy him and Beartic with his , without any good results. During the break in his training, he was asked why he decided to not act in movies anymore, and he explained it was because of an accident that happened onset. Nobody was hurt, but he felt that the accident wouldn't have happened if he was trained better. Later, Brycen stopped Pokémon poacher Rizzo's attempt to capture a by defeating his two with his . After Officer Jenny carted Rizzo off to jail, he found out that Ash was on his way to Icirrus City in order to battle the Gym Leader. It was then that he revealed that he was the Gym Leader of the Icirrus Gym, surprising everyone. Ash battled Brycen in Caution: Icy Battle Conditions! and won, earning him his seventh Unova Gym Badge. He reappeared in a flashback in Curtain Up, Unova League!. He also made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Pokémon as his main Pokémon. Aside from being his battling partner, Beartic had also starred in some movies alongside him. It was first seen in Guarding the Guardian of the Mountain!, training with Brycen at the mountains near Icirrus City. Initially, was scared of it. It was later used to stop poacher Rizzo and his two , and save the Mountain Guardian, . Beartic reappeared in Caution: Icy Battle Conditions!, during Ash's Gym with Brycen. It was the third and final Pokémon used by Brycen. It was able to easily defeat despite the type disadvantage with its super-effective Brine and Aerial Ace attacks, leaving Ash with just . Beartic was repeatedly able to block Krokorok's attacks, until the Desert Croc Pokémon finally scored direct hits on it with and . After this, Krokorok grabbed two stones from his own Stone Edge, and collided with Beartic's Aerial Ace with the stones in his hands, defeating the Freezing Pokémon and earning Ash the . As shown in An Epic Defense Force!, Beartic has its own footprint at Pokéstar Studios's Walk of Fame. It reappeared in a flashback in Certain Up, Unova League!. Beartic's known moves are , , , and .}} was the first Pokémon Brycen used against Ash in their Gym battle. At first, Ash sent out . However, after Krokorok had failed to land any hits on Vanillish and taken some damage, Ash recalled him and sent out instead. Scraggy found it difficult to work properly on an icy field, and was at first unable to land any hits. He was, however, able to block Vanillish's Icicle Spear with his "pants" before firing a . By a stroke of luck, Focus Blast hit Vanillish from behind, and Scraggy was able to finish the Icy Snow Pokémon with a . Vanillish's known moves are , , , and .}} was the second Pokémon Brycen used against Ash in their Gym battle. Ash's Scraggy was unable to land a single hit on the Crystallizing Pokémon before he was knocked out by a powerful Aurora Beam. Next Ash sent out his , whose was blocked by Cryogonal's Reflect. However, despite scoring several hits on Pignite with Rapid Spin and Frost Breath, Cryogonal was unable to stand out the Fire Pig Pokémon's , and was knocked out. Cryogonal's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=飛田展男 Nobuo Tobita |en=Benjamin Becker |zh_cmn=吳東原 Wú Dōngyuán |fi=Antti L. J. Pääkkönen |pt_br=Felipe Grinnan |es_la=Diego Armando Angeles |es_eu=Javier Lorca |sv=Jesper Adefelt}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Brycen appeared in The Uprising, in which he was seen outside N's Castle trying to stop the Seven Sages. Together with several other Unova Gym Leaders, he battled the many s to prevent them from achieving Team Plasma's goals. Pokémon helped fight against some s. None of Beartic's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=伊原正明 Masaaki Ihara |en=Christopher Niosi}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Past Brycen was an action movie star that excelled in martial arts. After a serious accident, he resigned from acting and became a Gym Leader. Brycen, along with his fellow Gym Leaders, first appears at the Celestial Tower to discuss what to do about Team Plasma. Later, he and the other Gym Leaders travel to Nacrene City to help Lenora face the Shadow Triad in order to protect the Dark Stone from being stolen. With his powerful martial arts techniques, Brycen easily gained the upper hand over the thieves. Although it seemed like Brycen had defeated the Shadow Triad, he and the other Gym Leaders fall to the Shadow Triad's trump card, the Forces of Nature. Soon, it was revealed that Brycen escaped, and followed to where the Dark Stone was being kept, only for it to turn out to be a Team Plasma Grunt in disguise. Team Plasma managed to take the Dark Stone, but it was revealed that the real Brycen actually did escape by substituting himself with an ice sculpture. Brycen finds an unconscious Black in the Dark Stone holding area along with the other Dragon Stone, the Light Stone. Brycen decides to train Black and takes him away to Icirrus City. Afterward, he took Black to the Tubeline Bridge, where he had the Trainer train his team to get stronger. After Black had finished several steps, he was taken to the Icirrus Gym for his final training—a Gym battle against Brycen. After Brycen is defeated, he hands over the Light Stone to Black. At the Pokémon League, Brycen decides to search for clues on the kidnapped Gym Leaders. After remembering that they had no memories of the kidnapping, Brycen suspects that the Pokémon League competitor Hood Man may have something to do with it due to possessing , a Pokémon that can alter memories. To help with this investigation, Brycen enlists the help of . While White investigates the League, Brycen digs down to Team Plasma's castle, where he is confronted by five of the Seven Sages. He attempts to retaliate, only to stop once he finds out that Hawes is being used as a hostage. Brycen is approached by Ghetsis, who attacks and knocks him unconscious. When Team Plasma attacks the League, Brycen is held up on a crucifix along with the other Gym Leaders. Soon after, he is freed by Shoko's and assists in the battle against Team Plasma. Two years later, Brycen is revealed to have quit being a Gym Leader to go back to acting in Pokéstar Studios. In a Brycen-Man movie, he plays the titular character and faces off against , who plays the role of Girl. Whitley easily wins, but the battle is interrupted by Mecha Tyranitar, which someone had forgotten to turn off. The Mecha Tyranitar causes havoc until , playing the role of Kid, comes in and saves the day. Afterward, Brycen talks with Whitley and Blake's teacher, Cheren. Although Brycen remembers Cheren from his Badge quest, Cheren confesses that he doesn't have any memory of anything past his adventure with Black in the Cold Storage. Brycen notes that there's a vacant Gym Leader spot in Aspertia City and suggests that Cheren take it, much to Cheren's surprise. Pokémon is Brycen's first seen Pokémon. It was first seen with its Trainer at the Celestial Tower. Later, Cryogonal was used to battle the Shadow Triad and used its ice chains to easily defeat their Pokémon. When Brycen was training Black, it held Black's leg with an ice chain, forcing Black to try and find out how to break it. In Black and Brycen's Gym battle, it fought Black's Bo, but was quickly defeated. None of Cryogonal's moves are known, and its Ability is .}} . They were first seen being used to train with Black's Musha, Costa, and Tula. Later, one fought in a Gym battle against Black's Bo, Musha, and Costa. After defeating Bo and Musha, Vanillish was defeated by Costa's , which melted the snow off of its body. One Vanillish's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} is the fifth Pokémon Brycen is known to have. It was first seen with its Trainer at the Dragonspiral Tower. Later, it fought Black's Costa in a Gym battle. With its powerful claws, Beartic almost defeated Costa, only to be defeated once Costa evolved into , giving it the power to win. Beartic's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} Used (Japanese: 'ばーばら ' Barbara) is 's Pokémon that she uses in movies. Brycen used Barbara while playing the role of Brycen-Man. He used her to face , who played the role of Foongus Girl. She fought against Whitley's Foongy, but the battle was interrupted by Mecha Tyranitar. Barbara was defeated when Mecha Tyranitar stepped on her, crushing Barbara with its weight. After everyone had left, White came over and praised Barbara for her good work. None of Barbara's moves are known.}} while playing the role of Brycen-Man. He used it to face Whitley, who played the role of Foongus Girl. It fought against Whitley's Foongy, but was easily defeated by a . None of Pawniard's moves are known.}} In the Pocket Monsters BW: Meetings with the Legends manga Brycen appeared as one of the supporting characters in Pocket Monsters BW: Meetings with the Legends. Brycen was first seen in the Icirrus Gym where he and his were dealing with Team Plasma. He then explained to and his friends about . While Touya went after N, he stayed behind with Cheren and Bianca to fend off the remaining Team Plasma Grunts. Pokémon is Brycen's first known Pokémon. While and Bianca went to Icirrus Gym, Beartic and its Trainer were seen staring down at Team Plasma and their Pokémon. None of Beartic's moves are known.}} is Brycen's second known Pokémon. He sent it out alongside Cheren's Servine and Bianca's Pignite to battle some Team Plasma Grunts that were preventing them from going in the Dragonspiral Tower. None of Cryogonal's moves are known.}} Trivia * His Japanese Leader title is . * Brycen is the only expert to have a team consisting of only pure Ice-type Pokémon. * In X and Y, one of the possible items in the Lost-and-Found job at Hotel Richissime is a Brycen-Man Figure. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Ice-type Trainers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pocket Monsters BW: Meetings with the Legends Category:Actors de:Sandro es:Junco fr:Zhu it:Silvestro ja:ハチク zh:哈奇庫